


just like plastic wrap

by mixtapestar



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis is an unapologetic cuddler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like plastic wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinventweather (theadmiral)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadmiral/gifts).



> For a prompt given to me over a year ago: Common Law, ACCIDENTAL CUDDLING. I figured I'd do at least 1 of your 21 prompts, dear, even a year later.

"This is all your fault," Wes says harshly.

" _My_ fault?" Travis echoes. "You're the one that took his sweet time triple checking his duffle bag to make sure he didn't forget anything."

"If you had made the reservation in advance like I told you to, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Travis rolls his eyes. "The Best Western never fills up! How was I supposed to know there was a convention in town?"

"Whatever," Wes says. "We'll just have to make due with what we have." He climbs onto his side of the tiniest double bed Travis has ever seen. At least they'd been able to agree on sides.

"Don't kick me," Travis says, pulling the sheet back when it shifts toward Wes. "You look like a kicker."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

******

Travis wakes up slowly the next morning, warm and comfortable. He hums contentedly and curls in slightly to the body next to his, chasing that warmth.

"Whoa, hey," Wes says suddenly, tensing up next to him and pushing Travis's arm away where it's tossed over his hip. "What the hell, Travis?"

Travis is awake now.

Wes spends most of the morning being all weird about it, but Travis isn't bothered. "I'm a cuddler, okay? I cuddle." He takes a big gulp of his coffee, eyeing Wes. "Stop making that face, it's not the end of the world."

Once Wes stops complaining about the sleeping situation, he's actually in a good mood, even when their first lead only gets them a half-step closer to the drug lord.

When Travis calls him on his cheeriness, Wes nods. "Yeah, I think we're gonna catch this guy."

"Sure," Travis says. "Or maybe you just slept well for once."

******

"What the hell are you doing?" Travis asks when he comes back from brushing his teeth and discovers Wes setting up pillows along the middle of the bed.

"I'm devising a solution for your leech problem."

"This bed is too small for your wall of pillows, okay?" Travis crawls under the sheets and kicks at the the pillows to give himself more room. "And I'm not a leech. I provide _comfort_."

"Unwanted and unnecessary comfort," Wes says. "This will work."

It doesn't work. Travis wakes up just as lazily, his nose pressed against the thin fabric of Wes's t-shirt and his arm slung around Wes's middle.

Wes doesn't stir when Travis shifts up enough to look at the time, so Travis settles back down and gives himself thirty more minutes of sleep.

When Travis wakes again, it's because Wes is sighing heavily and pushing his arm away. He yawns and stretches as he pushes toward wakefulness, and then he spots the pillows piled next to Wes's side of the bed. He raises his eyebrows. "How is this possible?"

Wes huffs as he slides off the bed. He won't meet Travis's smirking gaze. "There wasn't enough room for the pillows. I almost fell off the bed."

"So I was right."

"I'm taking the first shower," Wes says. Travis just laughs.

******

The next and final night in the hotel, Wes ponders sleeping on the floor.

Travis rolls his eyes so hard his head hurts for a second. "Man, you've got some serious intimacy issues. I'm so bringing this up in therapy."

"It's not _intimacy_ issues. I just don't like to be touched without my permission. And if you bring that up, you'll force me to tell everyone how clingy you are. It's surprising, given your track record with relationships, that you actually behave like you want people to stick around in your bed."

Travis shrugs. "I don't have problems with people sticking around _in bed_. It's what comes after that makes things weird." Wes doesn't respond, just purses his lips and starts to pile pillows on the floor in a poor attempt at a makeshift bed. Travis sighs. "If your issue is permission then just _give me permission_."

"What," Wes says without inflection, frowning and adding another pillow to the sad pile on the floor.

"Don't lie to me, man, I know you're sleeping well like this. It's when you wake up that you freak out."

Wes stares back at him, considering. "I'm not giving you permission to _spoon_ me."

"Why not?" Travis says, challenging. And then, after a second, he grins. "It's 'cause you kinda like it, isn't it?"

"What?"

"You do! You're totally into the cuddling."

"Don't be absurd."

"Wesley Mitchell: closet cuddle-freak."

"Okay, god, stop. I'll give you permission if you'll just stop talking. Forever."

Travis smirks as Wes grabs one of the pillows and gets back into bed. "It's okay," Travis says, "I kinda like it too."

"Never talking," Wes reminds him.

Travis just snickers and makes himself comfortable.

THE END


End file.
